Searing Soul
by EviL Duckie XD
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are rivals. THey do absolutely NOTHING but squabble. Sasuke didn't even LIKE Naruto. Absolutely no way...but whats this? Another person vying for Naruto's attention? Say hellooooo to jealousy (Sasunaru-[eventually]) Review please!
1. Prologue

Naruto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet. Kachaaa!! *ducks rotten tomatoes* jeeez..i'm just kidding...Naruto will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =) Warning: This is a yaoi Sasu/Naru fic...so if you're one of those who do not like yaoi, please go back to the fanfiction archives now. If not, read on! =D  
  
Rated: PG13 for a bit of language. Nothing severe. ^_^  
  
^_~  
  
----------  
  
Searing Soul  
  
by Elegante  
  
----------  
  
Prologue  
  
One kitsune  
  
Two kitsune  
  
Three kitsune  
  
Four kitsune  
  
Five kitsune  
  
Six kitsune...  
  
Come onn...come on...wherefore art though gracious sleep, which envelops her children, when they're fucking tired!?!?  
  
ARRGHHHH!! Naruto shot up in his bed and angrily threw his pillow on the floor. He glanced wearily at the clock and realized that time had not gone any faster ever since he checked it...5 minutes ago.  
  
Crap.  
  
He sighed in frustration as his thoughts wandered to the reason why he couldn't sleep... his mission with Team 7 tomorrow would be their first B- rank mission. The kitsune grinned excitedly and...  
  
*tap tap*  
  
What the hell..?  
  
Naruto scowled. 'What sane shinobi could possibly be up and prowling at 3 in the morning?!'  
  
"Whoever it is, go away!!" he barked crossly.  
  
*tap tap*  
  
His scowl deepened. Naruto tried to burrow into his blankets, but found it quite hard without his pillow, which lay abandoned on the floor.  
  
*tap tap*  
  
'Whoever it is...I'm sure it'll go away if I ignore it long enough' he thought.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So I was riiight!!" Naruto grinned and smirked.  
  
"Who was right, dobe?"  
  
Naruto jumped three feet in the air.  
  
Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Naruto whipped around and came face to face with his long time rival, Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU FRIGGIN GET IN?! WHY ARE YOU HERE AT 3 IN THE MORNING?? HUHHUHHUH?!?! BET YOU CAN'T ANSWER ME THIS, NOW CAN YOU?!" Naruto ranted.  
  
Sasuke winced and clamped his hands over his ears. "Lower the decibels, deadlast! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"  
  
"DON'T YOU CALL ME DEADLAST YOU IDIOT!", Naruto screamed.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
'What the hell was that idiot smiling about?' Naruto wondered. That's when he took a first real glance at Sasuke. He noticed a fresh wound on his rival's arm.  
  
Without thinking, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand to examine his cut. "Ne, Sasuke, what happened to your arm?" he asked.  
  
"Iie, its nothing, I just wanted to cut myself." He said nonchalantly.  
  
Naruto, after all, being Naruto, didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice. He started screaming again.  
  
"AHMIIGOOOOOODDD!! SASUKE'S SUICIDAL!! AHMIIIGOOOODD!!!"  
  
and with that, Naruto pounced at a semi-amused Sasuke...who, after the cat- ruto pounce, turned into a shocked Sasuke.  
  
Naruto had unknowingly pinned his rival to the floor...and was sitting on his stomach. Not that Sasuke minded.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL YOURSELF BEFORE I DEFEAT YOU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE REALLY DIED AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN SO SAD..."  
  
Just realizing what he had just said out loud to Sasuke, Naruto blushed.  
  
Sasuke smirked again. "Really?"  
  
"N-no!! Of course I wouldn't have been sad! Why would I be sad over an idiot like you??!!" Naruto stammered and laughed nervously.  
  
Sasuke licked his lips, reached up, grabbed Naruto's head, and gave him a searing kiss.  
  
NANI DESU KA?!?!  
  
Naruto froze with shock. Sasuke took the opportunity to escape his Naruto- latched prison.  
  
When Naruto regained his senses after what seemed like forever, he let himself go limp and promptly sank to the floor.  
  
Di..did he.. wha..what..just..hap..happened..??  
  
KACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Br-RiiinGgggggggggggggggggg!!  
  
Naruto sat straight up in bed. Sweat poured from his head. He sighed and told himself that it was only a dream. As he sat in his bed, he took the opportunity to stare out into the calm pre-dawned sky. Naruto let his gaze wander to the window.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Why was it unlatched..?  
  
Naruto collapsed back into his bed and tried to clear his thoughts of the impossible.  
  
Why me????!  
  
aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne...  
  
A/N: Hope ya liked it. More will be coming. 


	2. Of spoiled girls and weird crushes

Alright, alright, I apologize for not updating for...4 months.

ducks from onslaught of sharp inanimate objects

The usual disclaimers apply, I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever, but that's ok.

Rating: PG 13-ish, yaoi (M/M) ïƒŸDon't like, don't read, now

On with the story

----------  
Searing Soul  
by Elegante

_italics- thoughts_

"" _- words spoken outloud_

_**Ch. 1**_

_Oh god...what the hell happened last night? I'm so tired..._  
Naruto trudged towards the team 7 meeting spot at the bridge. He brightened when he saw his Sakura-chan and was about to holler a loud greeting when the pink haired girl decided to start their traditional morning greetings.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"Hn."

_Ok, I really should be getting used to this...Maybe I'm too tired to say anything this morning afterall...but really...what the hell happened last night? _Naruto thought

Sasuke sighed in frustration. It was only 6 in the morning and already he felt the pangs of a migraine coming on. _I knew I should have brought some aspirin today...Sakura is just too annoying for her own good at times.._

Sasuke glanced over at his blonde teammate and was surprised to see him sitting quietly with his back leaning on the bridge post. _Well this certainly is strange..._

"Naruto! Have you finally realized that you're too loud and have decided to shut up?" Sakura asked jokingly.

Only a murmur was heard by the skilled ears of the blonde's teammates.

The two exchanged fleeting concerned glances.

The blonde appeared deep in thought.

_He's actually thinking? How long is this gonna last?_ Sasuke snickered.

Surprisingly, all was quiet for another 3 hours.

**POOF!** A copy-cat ninja appeared.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, a mouse was chasing a cat which was chasing a dog which was chasing a walrus up the tree and I just had to watch..."

"**STOP MAKING UP YOUR DAMN STUPID EXCUSES, YOU LIAR!**"Sakura shouted.

Even Kakashi was surprised. Wasn't the usual morning accusation supposed to be a duet? He looked over at Naruto, who still appeared deep in thought.

"Ok, so as I told you yesterday, we have a B-ranked mission today. Our job is to escort the Sandaime's daughter to the Fire Country. (A/N: alright, humor me, and just pretend the old geezer has a daughter)

Sasuke smirked. This should be the thing to get Naruto loud and excited. He looked over at Naruto yet again.

He was asleep.

"Oy, dobe! We were just given the mission, did you even hear what it was?"

Sasuke picked Naruto up and was prepared to throw the idiotic blonde into the water when he saw that his teammate's eyes fluttered open. The baby blue eyes stared sleepily into cobalt eyes.

"Sasuke, why are you carrying me?"

Naruto swore that he saw a red tinge on his rival's cheeks for just the slightest moment and then disappear

A second later Naruto found himself on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"Itai! What the hell did you do that for, teme!?" Naruto rubbed his sore head and gave a glare to the boy smirking at him.

"We don't have time for you to be catching some sleep, dobe. We got a mission, try to hurry up for once." And with that, Sasuke walked away.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her wide forehead. _Well, at least Naruto's acting like himself again..._

_This was gonna be a very very long day._

_Meanwhile..._

"Daaaadddy!! They're late! I wanna go to the Fire country NOW!" the spoiled 16-year old said to the Sandaime.

"Now now, Taiya dear, they should be coming any min-..."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"You see? They're here already! Let me go answer that, dear." The Sandaime hurried away from his demanding daughter. _Sure she was his own flesh and blood, but damn, was she bratty...wonder where she got that from..._

The Sandaime opened the door and was greeted with one scowling blonde, one cool and silent black-haired boy, a wide-forehead pink-haired girl, and a lazy ninja reading a perverted book.

_Oh dear._

"So, you all are here. I'd like to introduce you 4 to my daughter Taiya."

The Sandaime yelled up the stairs. "Taiya dear! Come down to meet your bodyguards!"

_Bodyguards? Tch... _Sasuke sighed again, earning a poke from Kakashi and a stern reprimand to be polite.

_Right._ Sasuke glanced over at Naruto again (A/N: Doesn't he seem to do that a lot? ) and smirked inwardly when he saw that the blonde was still scowling at him.

A pretty girl came thundering down the stairs.

The Sandaime cleared his throat. "Alright, as Kakashi-sensei might have already told you 3, your mission is to escort my daughter Taiya-chan safely to the Fire country. This should not take you very long since the Fire country is our neighbor, so I expect this done by 1 week. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

When Team 7 and the girl got underfoot along the outskirts of Konhagakure, all was strangely quiet for the first 5 minutes. Kakashi noticed that something weird was going on from behind his Icha Icha paradise book..._I wonder whats going on...This is going to be good..._

Meanwhile, our spoiled girl Taiya was staring at Sasuke and Naruto with googly eyes. Sakura, immediately guessing what was going on screamed,

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING YOUR HANDS ON MY SASUKE-KUN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HOKAGE-SAMA'S DAUGH..."

But Taiya was already running towards Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes prepared himself for an onslaught of female drooling.

He waited with eyes still closed.

And he waited some more.

_Are?!_

No female slobbering? Sasuke didn't know whether to be shocked or happy, but what the hell just happened?

No sooner did he see the truth did shock truly hit.

Taiya was latched onto our beloved blonde's arm AND was drooling at him.

It took all of Sasuke's ninja skills not to show his shock outwardly.

Naruto looked quite shocked as well, but he seem adjusted and started talking and laughing with Taiya.

Sasuke was about to ask Sakura what in devil's name was going on when he realized that the pink-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Ore...Sakura?" Sasuke started to ask Kakashi-sensei where Sakura was, but all his sensei did was point to the ground.

Sakura had fainted.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter...I think another one should be coming soon. My writer's block is gone...I think.

Kore kara no tabuni, futari ima yuuka yo  
Nani ga atte mo, konobe sora sanai  
Zutto...


	3. Of bears and the usual squabbles

Haha...see? I'm on a roll, so ok, here's the next chapter.

Usual disclaimers: I no own Naruto  
Warning: PG-13, yaoi (m/m) Don't like? Don't read.  
  
Yees...Oh, and to Akki no Tama's review, gomen nasai, I did not realize that it was set so that only authors could review. bows ;

On with the story! --

----------  
Searing Soul  
by Elegante  
----------

_**Ch. 2**_

As the 3 genin, 1 Hokage's daughter, and the lazy jounin trudged on, Taiya kept fawning over Naruto.  
Kakashi quietly observed from behind and noted with interest the reactions of each person.

**Sakura** still kept pinching herself thinking that this was a dream

**Naruto** still seemed flattered that such a pretty girl was paying so much attention to him

**Sasuke**? Well, he pretty much stayed his cool self but to the trained and skillful eyes of Kakashi, he could see that the boy was probably disturbed by the fact that this girl was paying so much attention to his rival...and, was that...jealousy in his eyes?

_Oho! This is the first time Sasuke's been jealous of Naruto! Omoshiroi desu ne! (Very interesting indeed!) _Kakashi thought gleefully to himself.

"Oy, sensei! Why are you laughing to yourself?"  
  
Kakashi looked down to see Sakura staring suspiciously at him.

"Ah..heh..heh jya..nandemonaisu! (Nothing much!) ;

"Hora! Look, there's flat ground up ahead. Naruto! Sasuke! We're going to camp here tonight, you two go gather firewood!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hn" (A/N: guess who said THAT?)  
  
"Haiiiiii, sense-..."

Before he could finish, he was glomped by Taiya.  
"Naruto-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!! Are you going to leave me here alllll alone?"

Naruto stared sheepishly at the teary girl.

"Kakashi-sensei told Sasuke and me to go get firewood...I have to g-..."

"Daijoubu, Naruto, you stay here with Sakura and Taiya, and I'll go gather firewood with Sasuke" Kakashi replied cheerfully

"Demo sensei!..."

"Daijoubu, Naruto!"

"Arigato Kakashi-san! Now I can spend more time with my dear Naruto-chan!!" Taiya glomped Naruto once more.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Alright, Sasuke, lets go gather firewo-...Sasuke? Ore?" Kakashi looked around and saw that Sasuke had gone on ahead of him.

As Kakashi leaped from tree to tree to find Sasuke, he had to wonder to himself. _This really is the first time I've seen Sasuke like this...Maybe he really likes the Hokage's daughter and is jealous of Naruto for taking her attention away..._

When Kakashi found Sasuke, the boy was busy slamming his fist into a tree. Kakashi was about to make himself known to the boy when he heard some very interesting juice from the usual stoic boy.

"Goddamnit...why the hell does that blonde idiot get a girl now? It's just ridiculous! Argh, I have to concentrate, I can't get jealous now and..ARRRGGHH! KAKASHI-SENSEI! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?"

The lazy jounin leapt down from the tree.

"Long enough to know that you're jealous. Come on, Sasuke, you can have any girl you want back in Konoha, why not just let Naruto have this one?"

"Easy for you to say..." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"Come on now, we have to get back to the site before the others start to worry."

Within 5 minutes, the two had gathered a nice stack of lumber and headed back for the camp.

While walking (leaping) back, the young shinobi and his sensei heard an ear-splitting cry.

"That's Sakura!"  
  
And with that, they raced back to the campsite. What the two soon saw would be funny if it wasn't happening to their teammates.

Sakura was screaming her lungs out as a bear prowled near her. Taiya was clutching onto Naruto's arm so hard that his hand was turning blue (due to lack of circulation)

"Taiya-san, if you don't let go of me I can't save Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke will be upset if I let Sakura-chan be the bear's dinner."

"NARUTO!!! DO SOMETHIIIIIIIIING!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Sakura screamed.

"But, but, Naruto-chaaan! Who will stay here to protect me when you go save Sakura-san?"

"Taiya-san, theres only 1 bear...and its after Sakura, not you...so I think you'll be ok alone." Naruto smiled reassuringly to the (once again) teary girl next to him.

"NARUUUUUUUTOOOO!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEELPP!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Sakura-chan!"

As Naruto was about to leap up, he found himself yanked back by Taiya.

"What IS it, Taiya-san?! Can't you see Sakura-chan is in trouble?! Let me go!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Naruto-chan haaaaaaaaaates me, WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"Ore..!? I never said I hated yo-..."

"YOU DON'T HATE MEE? big huge shimmery eyes WAAAAAH!! I LOVE YOU TOO NARUTO-CHAAAAAAAN, LETS GET MARRIED!"

Sakura would have fainted again if she had not had the bear stalking her.

"WHAT THE HELL?! NARUTO'S ONLY 16 HE CAN'T GET MARRIED! AND, BY THE WAY, I STILL HAVE THIS BEAR AFTER MEE!! HELLLPPP!!!"

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

A huge ball of fire came blasting towards the bear, cooking it to crisps.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun! Arigato!" Sakura looked at her crush with heart-eyes.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme!! I could have rescued Sakura without you!"

"Oh REALLY. She'd have been bear chow by now if I hadn't just blasted that bear away, dobe."

"I COULD HAVE!"

"COULD NOT."

"COULD!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"no."

"YES!"

"no."

"YES!"

"yes."

"NO!"

"See? You couldn't have." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke bastard! You tricked me!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

The two rivals glared at each other as a blue wave of electricity passed between their eyes.

"Naruto-chaan!! I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done arguing with Sasuke-san!" With that, Taiya perched her pretty arse on a tree stump.

Kakashi walked over to the fallen bear and began to haul it towards the fire that Sakura had set up while Sasuke and Naruto were squabbling.  
  
"Maa, at least we have dinner tonight." Kakashi smiled cheerfully and gleefully rubbed his hands together as an evil twinkle could be seen in his eyes as he started to roast the bear.

Sakura sweatdropped.  
---------------------

(A/N: This was harder to write than the last chapter. There will be ravin' Sasuke-jealousy by next chapter, I think.)

Kimi wo, suki ni natte,  
dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukuraande kuru bakari de... 


End file.
